


I Didn't Know You Thought This

by TinyDragonSnake



Series: I Didn't Know... [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, If not more so, Mari's just as bad as Adrien is, Some sin, it'll be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragonSnake/pseuds/TinyDragonSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien gets fed up with Mari going through his stuff all the time. When he finds the chance to embarrass her like she does him, he jumps on it and learns some surprising things about his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know You Thought This

**Author's Note:**

> The title is really crappy, I might change it if I come up with a better one

_Mari's so nosy!_ Adrien thought to himself. He was plopped on her floor, watching her work on some new piece of clothing. According to her it was a gift to Alya and Nino. However, the blonde didn't care much. He was starting to get sick and tired of her snooping.

"Marinette!" Her dad popped up. Mari jerked and twisted to look at him. "We're having some trouble down in the kitchen, could you lend a hand real fast?"

"Sure, Papa," The dark haired girl stood. "You'll be fine up here by yourself for a few minutes, right Kitty?"

"Of course, Princess," He smiled as sweetly as he could.

The moment she was gone Adrien was racing to tear apart her room. Aside from her little shrine of him (that he had encouraged her to keep), he couldn't find anything other than the box her diary sat in. For several minutes he debated with himself and Plagg about reading it. Plagg said yes, she'd gone through his stuff, he could return the favor and have more to tease her about. His conscience said no, it'd be a betrayal of her trust, she'd never forgive him if he did. 

"C'mon, Adrien!" Plagg sighed. "She's gone through your stuff and you forgave her! She'll do the same for you!"

"I dunno," Adrien groaned. "What if she doesn't?"

"She will, just do it," The unlucky kwami urged him.

"Well," He snatched the book out of its box. He'd watched Mari take it out enough times to know how to keep from getting hurt. "I'll blame you if she catches me."

With a bit of hesitation, Adrien opened the book. Elegant handwriting covered the pages, alongside a couple of doodles. Sometimes the flow was broken up by erratic chicken scratch, obviously stemming from her writing angrily. He flipped to a random early page, wondering just what exactly she wrote about.

 _I have no idea why this happened to me_ , the entry started. _Valentine's Day is always one of those days. Where couples are having fun together and friends are buying cheap food, and the influx of customers looking for a treat for their sweetheart makes for good money. And then there's me! Madly in love with the one and only Adrien Agreste, and completely incapable of forming one sentence around him! Alya is always trying to get me to talk to him, but I just can't! I'd make such a fool of myself he'd never talk to me again! Ugh, and then Hawkmoth, the jerk, just had to mess with poor Kim! Turned him into Dark Cupid, hellbent on sowing anger and hatred across Paris. The arrows he fired turned people's hearts to anger instead of love. He managed to get Alya and Chat. I had to fight that stupid cat along with this akuma! And the only way I was able to fix it was by kissing him. On. The. Lips. They were pretty nice, actually. They were warm, and soft. They seemed to just meld into mine perfectly. If there wasn't an akuma - and I didn't love Adrien - I'd just keep kissing him. It felt good. But I don't want to dwell on that. His ego would just get worse if I started having a crush on him, too. I purified the little akuma and went along my way. I never signed the card I wrote for Adrien, but I don't mind. Maybe for now he'll just appreciate someone being kind enough to send him something in response?_

The book nearly dropped out his hands. Mari has _kissed_ him before they were dating. And she liked kissing Chat! Adrien's heart nearly beat out his chest. Checking to make sure it was only him and Plagg in the room, he plopped onto Mari's bed and settled down to continue reading.

 _I hate Chloe so much it's not even funny now. The bitch - really the only thing she is at this point - tried pushing me down the stairs today. I didn't even do anything to her! I was walking and literally minding my own business and thinking of a new design when she purposefully runs into me trying to knock me down! If I hadn't caught myself - lady luck was on my side this time - I would have possibly broken something! I mean come on now! I wasn't bothering her, I wasn't bothering anyone, I was just enjoying life, but I guess she sees it as some crime against nature that I do. It's so ironic she adores Ladybug. Tikki told me to not get too angry about it, or obsess over it. Never know if akumas could affect me, after all. They can't get me or Chat when we're transformed, but outside the suit we're might be as vulnerable as anyone else is. But that's besides the point. When I told Alya, Mom, Dad,_ and _I had to physically hold her back from trying to go out and kill Chloe._

_"She could have killed you Mari!" She had snarled - like a crazy animal - at me._

_"I don't care! You are not going to prison because of her!" Alya is really, really strong. Scary strong. It took us an hour to calm her down, and even then my dad didn't put her down._

_Alya's plan to get back at her was to get Adrien to talk to me. Needless to say, it worked about as well as it usually would've. But! But I made him laugh this time! I stammered something about him being so handsome and sweet and nice and it was just a garbled mess. I don't know why it made him laugh, but I felt good. The fact Chloe didn't have his attention was honestly just a bonus for me._

Oh, he was going to have some words with Chloe about this. Why hadn't she ever told him that? He would've gladly cut all communication with her the minute he found out. Now desperate, he flipped to a rather... Interesting one.

 _What the hell is wrong with me. These dreams have been getting worse. So last night, dear god. The dream had both Chat and Adrien in it, but I couldn't exactly see their faces. Like, their eyes were shrouded in shadow the whole time, and I just recognized their clothes. Adrien was in front and giving my body some..._ Amazing _attention. Chat was in back rubbing my hips and making me bump into Adrien's. They were both hard as steel, too. I think Chat made a joke about "giving me his staff", but I can't remember. He probably did. Even in my dreams he can't stop the puns. And then Adrien kisses me and Chat bites my neck. I'm completely at their mercy and I can't help but enjoy it. Chat licks the bite mark he made and Adrien moves to nibble on my ear. Next thing I know, I'm squished between them as Chat's "giving me his staff" as hard as I can and Adrien's enjoying the show. And just before they finish (and before Adrien's turn) I wake up covered in sweat with a burning in me. Tikki asked what was wrong but I didn't answer. I just got up and took care of myself in the bathroom. It was the only day this week I think I got to school so early. Alya asked what was up with me, since I wasn't staring at Adrien, but I couldn't get the image of him butt naked and flaunting himself at me out of my mind. Why was Chat there though? I mean, he's hot, but not_ that _hot. Maybe I am falling for that stupid alley cat._

The book slipped out his hands. His face was dark red and he could feel himself straining in his pants. He didn't even hear Marinette coming back up and apologizing.

"Adrien!?" Her shout scared him and caused him to jump, and caused a rather pleasant friction on himself.

"M-Mari I can explain!"

"He read your diary," Plagg nonchalantly floated past.

"You little demon," Adrien growled.

"H-H-How much did you read?" Her bright blue eyes were scanning his form. She blushed seeing the tent in his pants. "Oh my!"

"S-So," He shouldn't have tried to play it cool, but it was the only thing he could think of doing now. "You've had dreams about Chat and I ravishing you, m'lady?"

"Shut up you alley cat," She smacked him with the pillow as she took back her diary.

"It was only fair," He mumbled. "You got all nosy with my stuff, I got nosy with your stuff."

"I guess so," Marinette sighed. "At least you didn't read too much."

"Wait you've had more dreams like that!?"

"N-No!"

"Lemme read, I have to know!"

Adrien lunged for the book, and instead ended up face first on the bed. Mari had turned and pushed him onto the bed. Damn it, he needed to know all her hot dreams! And maybe a few fantasies. They tussled for a few moments before Mari ended up sitting on his back. She was smug - he didn't need to look at her to know that -  and proudly holding the book. Now he wasn't able to learn her secrets _and_ he was still hard and unsatisfied.

"Mari."

"Yes Kitty?"

"Could I get up now?" His mumbled was partially lost in the pillows.

"Why?" That teasing lilt in her voice did not help him.

"Because I have a raging hard on from reading that piece of hotness and it's starting to hurt," He truthfully said. "And I either take care of it in the bathroom or you help me, and I really wouldn't like to move too fast to that stage."

Marinette was scrambling off him before he could finish the sentence. Grateful, he kissed her hard and went off to take care of himself. The bright red blush on her face made him feel so victorious. Now he had something to tease her with, and he'd make sure to put it to good use soon enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Mari's dream is based somewhat on one of mine (although I didn't have a cat boy and a sinnamon roll in mine)! 
> 
> But yes, I do believe Chloe would pull some bull like that, but never in one of the actual episodes. Gotta keep it sorta censored for the kiddies now don't we?


End file.
